The present invention relates to non-woven towels or wipers. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a disposable wiper or towel (and methods of making the same) that is made from 100% recycled fibers. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to such items that are made from 100% recycled fibers obtained from post-consumer waste (“PCW”) and/or post-industrial waste (“PIW”).
Paper towels, wipers, and similar items made from non-woven materials or fabrics can be manufactured in a variety of ways. In the past, many such items were made entirely from virgin materials. In other words, the products were made from fibers (e.g., cellulose) derived directly from the fiber source (e.g., trees) and not with fibers that had been previously used in a product. More recently, at least some paper towels and similar items have been made with some recycled fibers. Today, there is a drive to utilize recycled fiber in more demanding applications, and at a greater percentage from PCW. The use of recycled fibers is believed to both reduce energy consumption and preserve the source (e.g., forests) of the fibers used in such products.